


Come to Bed

by days_of_storm



Series: Come to Bed [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dominance, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Slash, Smut, Teasing, Tired John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had forgotten about this for a while and since I am now on a mission to finish all my wips post RLO, I also have to finish this, don't I? :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Come to bed, Sherlock?” John yawned and squinted at the light of the lamp on Sherlock’s desk. “You’re been working forever and you almost fell asleep standing up earlier.”

Sherlock didn’t move for a long time, seemingly engrossed in the files he was reading; but then he looked up with the hint of a smile. “You look rough.”

“Thanks. Come on.”

To his surprise, Sherlock actually got up, switched off the lamp and followed John into the bedroom. “Go back to bed, I’ll be right there.”

So John lay down and immediately fell asleep despite the fact that Sherlock wasn’t lying next to him.

He was surprised to find the bed empty when he woke up in the morning. With a huge yawn he shuffled into the bathroom where he found Sherlock curled up on a towel, half dressed, misusing John’s dressing gown as a pillow. John smiled and sat down next to him, gently touching his shoulder. “Wake up, Sherlock. You passed out on the bathroom floor.”

Sherlock blinked, his eyes trying to focus on his face. Then he inhaled deeply, wrapped his arms around John and pulled himself closer, moving his head to lie on John’s lap. Then he yawned heartily and closed his eyes again. “I don’t need a bed,” he murmured not unhappily, “you’re so much better.”


	2. Chapter Two

“Come on.” John tugged at Sherlock, who only held on tighter, seemingly adamant to remain on the floor.

“Sherlock!”

“Hmm.”

“Up, to bed, come on.” John carefully pulled Sherlock’s arms from his body and stood, looking down on the exhausted man, still half asleep. “Alright, I promise to stay with you if you move to the bed.”

Sherlock immediately sat up, yawned and then stood. “Alright.”

John laughed despite himself and positively dragged Sherlock into the bedroom. Once on the bed, Sherlock moved to where John’s body had left a little heat under the covers, inhaling deeply. John watched him with a smile and considered waiting until Sherlock was asleep to have a shower and get ready for the day; but Sherlock refused to play along. “Come on. You promised.”

“Biggest five-year-old in the world,” John murmured as he climbed in and wrapped himself around Sherlock.

To prove John wrong yet again, Sherlock pushed his arse back against John’s crotch, and kept moving and wriggling until he felt John’s reaction. Then, with a content sigh, he slipped one hand between their bodies, gave him a squeeze and turned around to face him. He was asleep within a minute, leaving John to silently berate him, promising himself that Sherlock wouldn’t leave this bed without apologising appropriately for being an evil teasing bastard.


	3. Chapter Three

John lay wide awake, considering getting out of bed, but as soon as he moved, Sherlock held on tighter. Then he considered getting himself off, but Sherlock’s elbow was blocking him; probably on purpose. What Sherlock hadn’t thought about, though, was that John could still reach his arse. For a few long seconds, Sherlock didn’t show any reaction, but when John slipped his hand under his waistband and squeezed, he pressed his face against John’s shoulder; and, even though it should have been physically impossibly, pushed his elbow down a bit so it nudged John’s erection. John cursed and squeezed harder, making Sherlock’s elbow press down a little more. All the while John was sure Sherlock was asleep. If teasing had become part of his reflexes, John was doomed.  
In one quick move, he turned around and reversed the position in which Sherlock had teased him. Now Sherlock spooned John, and John tried some wriggling, while his hand remained on Sherlock’s arse. It didn’t take long until he could feel sweet success pressing against his backside and with a grin he slipped a hand into his sweatpants, stroking himself to the rhythm he kept.  
Sherlock awoke with a gasp, and immediately tugged John’s hand out of his pants. With a grunt he plucked the other off his arse. “Don’t even bother.”


	4. Chapter Four

“I’m starting to regret that I made you move to the bed,” John murmured, pushing his arse back against Sherlock’s erection. If he held on to his arms, he wouldn’t be able to move away; and if Sherlock was playing, John wouldn’t sit it out.  
Sherlock tried to move away, but John could feel his reluctance. Power was shifting and he allowed himself a grin. “Are you awake now?”  
“Temporarily,” Sherlock drawled, pushing until John lay flat on his stomach.  
“Indefinitely,” John offered, grinning into the pillow.  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“A promise.”  
“And you think you are in any position to make promises?”  
“Oh, yes I do.”  
The silence that followed almost made John chuckle. “What’s your plan?”  
“I was going to sleep.”  
“Yes, that was before I made you change your mind.”  
“You didn’t make me …”  
“That’s true, your mind wasn’t really involved in the decision-making,” John turned his head to look at Sherlock’s flushed face and pushed his hips down against the matrass. “Come on, then, surprise me.”  
And Sherlock did surprise him. He flung himself on top of John, using his weight to hold him down while snagging the pillow from underneath John’s head.  
“I hate you,” John grumbled, momentarily unable to move. Then he remembered that Sherlock was ticklish. Grinning, he took a deep breath.


	5. Chapter Five

Sherlock would never admit that he occasionally shrieks like a girl. In his defence, he only ever does it when John tickles him; and only when he doesn't expect it.  
He didn’t expect it then. It took all John had to not fall off the bed laughing when Sherlock shrieked and jumped, trying to get as far away from John as possible; which resulted in his legs getting tangled in the sheets, making him fall flat on his face, presenting John with quite a lot of skin to reach and tickle some more.  
It was a good thing that his legs were trapped, because Sherlock started kicking wildly. So John decided to sit on his legs and pull down his pyjama bottoms. Sherlock stilled, breathing heavily, waiting. John smiled and playfully smacked him, making him grunt. In the back of his head John wondered how many octaves lay between Sherlock’s shriek and that grunt, but then he decided that he couldn’t care less and flattened himself out on Sherlock’s back, pushing his pant-covered erection against Sherlock’s naked arse while biting the sensitive skin on his neck, just to suck hard moments later. Sherlock started moving his hips, pushing against John, and against the mattress in turn, groaning softly.  
That was when John decided to make him wait; to make him burn.


	6. Chapter Six

John kept him like this for a moment, sucking a smiley against Sherlock’s neck. This would teach him. He giggled, irritating Sherlock who was now happily rutting against the mattress. Eventually, John chose a different strategy, hoping to get the chance for a photo before Sherlock would discover the love-bite constellation and cover it up.  
He started kissing south, and the fight seemed to have gone out of Sherlock. He had stopped moving and simply pushed his arse upwards and towards John, who moved further down to kiss Sherlock’s back. When he reached his arse, he plucked Sherlock’s pyjama bottoms away from his feet where they had bunched up and placed them next to Sherlock’s arse. Then he pushed his tongue into the left dimple on the small of his back, making him arch up and moan loudly.  
Compliant as Sherlock was now, John almost considered letting him get away with his little stunt earlier, but then he thought better of it and pulled at Sherlock’s left arm, placing his own palm against Sherlock’s, smiling when Sherlock’s breath hitched in a familiar, completely non-sexual way.  
Then he repeated the action with the other hand, running his fingers across Sherlock’s palm, making him chuckle, but not pull away. John blatantly abused that trust and before Sherlock could react, he found himself bound.


	7. Chapter Seven

“John!”  
“Yes?” John grinned down on Sherlock who was trying to free his hands.  
“Undo me!”  
“With pleasure,” John grinned and moved off the bed, watching as Sherlock tried to roll over, being hindered by his own elbow and the sheets. He undressed and enjoyed the moment of triumph when Sherlock stopped squirming to look at him.  
The lube was not where he had expected it to be, but a quick search under the bed made him reappear with a wide grin.  
“That’s not what I meant,” Sherlock tried to argue belatedly.  
John laughed and leaned over the bed to kiss him. At the same time he opened the lube and dribbled a fair amount on Sherlock’s backside, making him gasp at the coolness. Then John lay down next to Sherlock, smiling at him while his right hand started kneading and massaging Sherlock’s arse, occasionally slipping deeper. It didn’t take long for Sherlock to push his face into the pillow to silence the noises which escaped his lips unbidden. He started rutting against the mattress again while his arms were almost painfully twisted behind his back.  
“Up,” John ordered eventually, and to his surprise, Sherlock’s arse rose from the bed, following his hand until John touched him again. He slipped two fingers in and Sherlock started shaking; clearly losing this battle.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Still want me to stop?” John smiled, relishing his triumph as he was being rewarded with little soft moans. Sherlock had half-heartedly struggled, but at John’s threat he stilled completely, sucking in a deep breath, and shook his head.  
“You uncomfortable?”  
“Obviouslahhrgh,” Sherlock gasped, squeezing his eyes shut when John bent his fingers.  
John watched his arched back, his muscles straining. God, he looked gorgeous like this. He moved to sit behind Sherlock, kneading his arse with his free hand. “Do you want more?” he asked, knowing the answer before Sherlock could nod, emphatically, with his entire body. Suppressing a giggle, John pulled his fingers out and watched Sherlock preparing himself mentally for a third. When nothing happened, Sherlock distorted his body to be able to glare at him, grunting when he pulled at the muscle in his shoulders.  
“John!”  
“Yes?” John grinned at the pattern in their conversation.  
“Tell me what you are going to do!”  
“I could, but I guess you have noticed that I’m trying to get back at you here.”  
“I didn’t do anything! And you already tickled me.”  
“Aww, poor baby.” John mocked and reached out to give him one firm stroke, making Sherlock moan into the pillow. “Much better, don’t you think?  
“Do it again.”  
“What?”  
Sherlock groaned. “Touch me. Please!”  
“Sherlock, are you begging?”


	9. Chapter Nine

“I never beg!” Sherlock argued breathlessly and pushed his arse back towards John.  
“Never. Right.” John sat back and stroked himself for a while.  
Sherlock didn’t watch, but he could hear him and it was obvious from the way his entire body tensed that he willed himself to hold back and not beg. It merely took a few more strokes and a soft moan from John’s side for Sherlock to forget what he had just claimed and to beg shamelessly.  
John hadn’t expected such a sudden change of mind and almost didn’t manage to stop. It would be the easiest thing to come from Sherlock’s desperate pleading to be touched and to be fucked and the pressure of his own hand.  
“You are begging,” he pointed out, if only to force himself out of his own rhythm. It worked and he managed to drop his hand. “And you’re driving me crazy,” he added as an afterthought, knowing full well that he was giving Sherlock some of his power back.  
“If it is what it takes to get you inside of me, then yes, I’m begging.” Sherlock raised his arse even higher and this time John couldn’t resist. Three fingers found their way inside him and Sherlock let out a blissful sound which made John unbelievably hard. “You are one calculating bastard!”


	10. Chapter Ten

Sherlock exhaled shakily, his hands in fists behind his back. John added more lube and enjoyed the desperate noises which Sherlock tried to stifle in vain.  
There was only one way to go now; that, or leave Sherlock open and desperate and risk not being able to exist without some sort of torture for the next couple of days. He honestly considered it, but Sherlock looked back around and he could see in his eyes that John would probably not survive it if Sherlock turned the tables on him. “Alright then. Ready for take-off.”  
Sherlock burst out laughing and still giggled when John grabbed his arse and carefully positioned himself between his legs. “Down a bit,” he instructed, tapping his index finger on glistening skin. And then he pushed forward, holding his breath just as Sherlock did, blissfully aware that he could let the thought of punishment go now that he had Sherlock where he wanted him. Once inside him, he stilled and reached out to untie Sherlock’s hands and as he did so, Sherlock’s fingers grabbed his hands and he pulled himself upright, leaning back against John, who in turn pushed their hands down to Sherlock’s flushed cock.  
“Thank you,” Sherlock gasped when two sets of hands wrapped around him, his own over John’s, and he dropped his head back.


	11. Chapter Eleven

For a few blissful moments they just made love silently. John kept a steady rhythm, hoping that Sherlock would be kind enough to come soon so he could watch him fall apart. Sherlock didn’t seem in a hurry, though, so John started stroking him off rhythm, knowing that the mere inconsistency of his movements would drive Sherlock crazy. And he was right; suddenly Sherlock’s breathing grew funny and his body tensed while he tried to match John’s strokes with his hips, but John didn’t let him catch his breath. When Sherlock got faster, he slowed down, and when Sherlock slowed down, he sped up. John knew it was only a matter of seconds now, so he attached his lips to Sherlock’s shoulder and bit down. The noise Sherlock made was so obscene that John almost lost it right there and then.  
“Come on!” he murmured, speeding up again with one hand while he pushed the other lower, between his legs, pinching the insides of his thighs where they were most sensitive. Sherlock was so turned on that he bit the heel of his hand.  
“You’re almost there,” he smiled and bit Sherlock’s ear lobe. “Come for me! Come on,” he whispered, and suddenly gave Sherlock a hard shove, slipping out of him with a grunt, sending him sprawling on the bed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten about this for a while and since I am now on a mission to finish all my wips post RLO, I also have to finish this, don't I? :)

Sherlock was stunned to silence and for a while he simply lay still. John waited for a more extreme reaction and after almost giving up on it, he was rewarded.  
“John, what the fuck?” Sherlock wrestled himself around until he lay on his side, desperately trying to free his hands in order to get himself off – or to get his hands on John, he wasn’t quite sure about that.  
John sat back on his heels and grinned. “You started it.”  
Sherlock glared at him.  
“Don’t look at me like that. You deserve this and you know it.”  
“Tell me!”  
“What?”  
“What you want me to do to make it up to you and for you to finish what you started.” Sherlock calmed down a bit, but his cock was still twitching rhythmically against his stomach.  
“Oh, this is exactly what I wanted.”  
Sherlock’s breathing began to quicken and John reached out to let his fingers run along Sherlock’s length. “Shame, really,” he smirked as Sherlock grunted. “But I guess if I had not turned the table on you, you’d have me where you are right now. Hell, you already did.”  
“I didn’t mean it that way.”  
“Oh, really? How exactly did you mean it?”  
“I just wanted you to want me.”  
John chuckled. “I’ll go and sleep in my old bedroom.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

John managed to stay out of their bedroom for about half an hour before his guilt forced him to check on Sherlock. Unsurprisingly, he had freed himself and sat on the bed sulking. John inhaled deeply, feeling somewhat better about it all.  
“Are you ready to behave now?”  
Sherlock’s eyes narrowed as they settled on John’s face. “No.”  
John rolled his eyes and closed the door behind himself. “It’s too late for you to be like that.”  
“It’s your fault.”  
“It really isn’t,” John grinned and got into bed, pushing a bit at Sherlock who sat on the blanket. “Not come and get some sleep, will you?”  
“Did you come?” Sherlock asked, his voice betraying his pretended annoyance. He was too tired to keep up the act after all. John hid his smile in a fake yawn.   
“No.”  
“How can you be like that, then?”  
“I’m really, really tired.”  
“That is no excuse.”  
“Are you still …?  
Sherlock sighed deeply and spread his legs, revealing his erection.   
“Why didn’t you come look for me?”  
“I knew you’d come back.”  
“No, you didn’t.”  
“Fine. I was hopeful.”  
John chuckled. “Indeed.”  
Sherlock squinted at him before he reached under the covers and pulled out John’s left arm, pushing his hand against his crotch. “Please?”  
“Ask nicely!”  
“Please make me come, John?”  
“That’s better.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

John was gentle at first, watching Sherlock’s expression carefully. But if he had expected any resistance or criticism from Sherlock, neither seemed forthcoming.   
Eventually he moved so that he could sit behind Sherlock, propped up against the headrest, and he pulled Sherlock into his arms, stroking him from behind.   
Sherlock sighed and let himself be embraced, his right hand finding John’s, pressing it lightly against his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered between gasps. “I forgot for a moment.”  
“Forgot what?”  
“That you wanted me in bed all this time.”  
“It’s not like I didn’t ask nicely.”  
Sherlock chuckled and moaned when John sped up.   
“Please don’t stop,” he begged when he had found his breath again. “Please!”  
“I’m too tired to keep this up for much longer.”  
“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”  
“After I had a lie in, of course,” John nipped at his ear.  
“Hmm, oh, god, yes. Yes, have a lie in.” Sherlock arched up and John pressed Sherlock’s left leg down with his own.   
“I really like you like this.”  
Sherlock made a small, desperate noise, his left hand digging into his own thigh.   
“Tired and less of a cock?”  
“Easier to control.”  
“Really? You think you can control me better like this?”  
John flicked his wrist and grinned. “Much better than when you were bound.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Sherlock chuckled and made a conceding noise.   
“Why didn’t you get up when I asked you to the first time?”  
Sherlock gasped and took hold of John’s left hand, guiding his movement a little. John allowed him control for a few moments before he pushed him away.   
“I don’t know. I wanted to see what you would do. I knew you’d be desperate.”  
“I honestly just wanted to fall asleep next to you.”  
“I understand and I am sor… ah. Oh god, John, John, John!”  
John smiled as he sent Sherlock over the edge and he grinned when he kept stroking despite Sherlock’s protest. Sherlock bucked up, but John could easily keep him down, continuing for a while until Sherlock sounded truly overwhelmed. “That’ll teach you,” John said with a self-satisfied sigh as he let go of Sherlock.   
Sherlock just dropped down on the mattress and lay there, curled up, breathing heavily.   
“I’m not cleaning you up, in case you’re wondering.” John rolled off the bed and disappeared in the bathroom, bringing a wet wash-cloth for Sherlock anyway. Then he lay down, switched off the light on his night stand, pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes.   
“You can cuddle, if you want to.”  
Sherlock moved around a bit, cleaning himself, before he scooted closer. “I feel much better.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The first morning light shimmered through the curtains when John woke up. He felt warm, comfortably heavy with sleep and not at all in the mood to do anything else than just lie there and enjoy the silence, knowing he would be able to falls asleep again as soon as he closed his eyes.   
Then he noted movement on the bed and a moment later he saw Sherlock move onto his back. He held John’s phone in his hand. “Sherlock. What are you doing?” He sighed and then yawned, ready to go back to sleep.   
“I’m texting the clinic that you are not coming in today. Food poisoning. My fault, by the way.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Too early for you to be up.”  
“Hmm, especially after a night like this.”  
Sherlock chuckled and kissed John’s shoulder. “Apologies.”  
“Well, I’m going back to sleep now.”  
“And you can sleep for as long as you need to.”  
“Thank you, even though it is your fault that I did not …”  
“Oh, shut up, John. I know. My fault. Yes. Apologies, like I said.”  
“You’re forgiven. But only if …”  
“Oh, there’s a condition?”  
John closed his eyes with a smile and turned away from Sherlock. “Next time,” he murmured, “you do as I say when I ask you to come to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes this little series of 221bs :) Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
